Feed me, Luigi
by Sophisticated Sableye
Summary: Luigi has been keeping a Piranaha Plant, named Daisy 2, as a pet for a while now. But soon, it begins to talk, telling Luigi that he's hungry, and there is only one thing Piranaha Plants eat; live flesh. Luigi isn't to sure about this, so Daisy 2 sings a song to convince him, promising to make his dreams come true. Based on the song "Feed me, Seymore." from Little Shop of Horrors.


**Greetings folks. Here is another one of my song parodies. I'm sure you could easily see how I made the connection between Marion and Little Shop of Horrors. In fact, I don't think I've seen a video on YouTube about this movie without a Mario joke in the comments, so I'm not the first to make this connection either. However, I've never seen a song about combining the game and the movie yet, so I'd thought I might as well make one. Not like I have a life to keep me busy. Anywho, please enjoy and then review, in that order.**

* * *

[Daisy II]

Feed me

[Luigi]

Does it have to be living?

[Daisy II]

Feed me

[Luigi]

Does it have to be mine?

[Daisy II]

Feed me

[Luigi]

Well where am I supposed to find it?

[Daisy II]

Feed me, Luigi

Feed me all night long

That's right bro

You can do it

Feed me, Luigi

Feed me all night long

'Cause if you feed me, Luigi

I can grow up big and strong

[Luigi (spoken)]

You eat live meat Daisy II. How can I keep on feeding you, kill someone?

[Daisy II (spoken)]

I can repay ya for all your trouble baby.

[Luigi]

W-what?

[Daisy II]

You think this is all a coincidence honey? The sudden attention you've been getting? The year of Luigi?

[Luigi]

But you're a Piranha Plant. You're supposed to be my enemy.

[Daisy II]

Don't be so closed-minded man! Just 'cause you and my people have fought in the past doesn't mean I can't do things to help you out.

[Luigi]

Like what?

[Daisy II]

Like deliver, dude. Like see you get everything your girlish, squeamish heart desires!

(sung)

Wouldn't you like to be a star

With your name known near and far

Instead of Mario make it Luigi Kart

You're gonna get it

How bout a penthouse on the beach

On a private date with Princess Peach

I promise she'll bring lots of spaghetti

You're gonna get it

Hey I'm your star rod

I'm your friend

I'm your Book of Prophecies

Yes it's true, and all you need to do

Is get me a tasty deal

Not a T-bone or veal

You know the yummy kinda meals

I need

Come on, Luigi, don't be such a square

Help me out and soon you'll be walking on air

Trust me, I'm the plant who can answer your prayers

You're gonna get it

[Luigi (sung)]

I don't know. I don't know

I never thought I could commit such a crime

Should I go and become one of the bad guys?

[Daisy II (spoken)]

Ya didn't have much til our paths crossed. Come on, bro. What do ya want? Coins? Girls? One particular girl? How about that Daisy? Think it over. There must be someone you can stomp on, real quiet like, and get me some lunch!

(sung)

Think of what your future could hold

Like a mansion filled with gold

Stories of your deeds being forever told

Yeah you can get it

[Luigi (sung)]

Gee I'd like to be a bit brave

Going on quest collecting stars in outer space

See what it's like to finally be in first place

[Daisy II]

And you can get it!

If you want a better life

Haven't you been listening to what I've said

Stop and take a look around

A lot of people's games deserve to end

[Luigi (spoken)]

Wait, wait wait! That's a really mean thing to say.

[Daisy II (spoken)]

But it's true, ain't it?

[Luigi]

No! I don't know anyone who deserves to get munched on by a Piranha Plant.

[Daisy II]

Mmmm… sure you do.

* * *

_Daisy II directs Luigi over to the window to see the real Daisy going out on a date with Generic McTough Guy. McTough Guy is angry because Daisy left her purse inside her house, so she goes in and gets in. When Daisy comes back out, McTough Guy slaps Daisy for keeping him waiting._

* * *

[Daisy II]

Mmhm. Mmhm.

[Daisy II and Luigi (sung)]

The answer's right under your/my nose

It's pretty obvious to see. Yeah, yeah, yeah

You wouldn't need a walkthrough to know

The guy sure looks like plant food to me

The guy sure looks like plant food to me

The guy sure looks like plant food to me

[Luigi]

He's so nasty treating her like snot

[Daisy II]

Acting so cool but inside his just squat

[Luigi]

You're hungry and I'm sure he'd hit the spot

[Daisy II]

I'm hungry and I'm sure he'd hit the spot

[Daisy II and Luigi]

You're/I'm hungry and I'm sure he'd hit the spot

[Daisy II (spoken)]

So go and get it!

* * *

**Well, that's the song. How was it? If ya liked it, then review. If you didn't, THEN GET LOST! *cough* Ugh, sorry about that. What I meant to say was, if you didn't like it, then tell me what you thought too.**


End file.
